Aishiteru
by Tsukishiro Ayame R
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura has been chosen as the Card Mistress, and it's her duty to fix all the mysterious problems that plague Tomoeda. But what about the mystery of her own heart?


**A/N: Konnichiwa, Minna-sama! I'm so glad that you decided to read this fic. Like I mentioned in one of my other stories, this will be a Sakura/Eriol fic. I'll try and keep the characters as close to their original essence as possible, but (as Daidouji-san said) a little screenwriting is inevitable. This particular story begins in CCS' second season. Please, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: The manga and anime _Card Captor Sakura _belongs to CLAMP, and it's much better off that way. Trust me. I can hardly write, much less draw. Well, I can kinda draw. But only fish, for some weird reason.**

**WARNING: Rated M (R) for content. Not suitable for readers who do not enjoy written sexual content or foul language.**

**Now, onto the story...**

**Chapter One: Sakura-chan in Wonderland- Part One**

A single leaf floats on an almost invisible breeze and lands ever-so-gently into the outstretched hand of Hiragizawa Eriol, a sixth grade transfer student at Tomoeda Elementary school. Eriol came to Tomoeda, Japan, from England little more than four months ago, and has already made friends with most of the other students; Kinomoto Sakura among them.

Kinomoto Sakura herself was not far away from Eriol. Actually, she was right across the breezeway, sitting on a bench, reading the English fairy-tale, _Alice in Wonderland._ Sakura imagined Alice, in her little blue dress and white apron, chasing after the white rabbit while she read. After a few minutes more of reading, Sakura leaned back and let out a sigh. Reading was a lot of work for the amber-haired girl.  
"Use it as a bookmark," a voice suddenly said.  
"Eh?" Sakura sat up and looked at Eriol as he held out the leaf he had caught earlier. Taking the leaf in her hands, Sakura let out a small smile and whispered a quick thank-you before tucking the leaf into the middle of her page and closing the book.

"What are you reading?" Eriol asked kindly.

"Kore," Sakura said, holding the book up with a big smile on her face.  
"Ah, _Alice in Wonderland,_" Eriol read appreciatively.  
Sakura nodded and began to flip through the book. "It would be very fun," she said, "to grow big and little like that." Images of when she had caught the Big and Little Clow Cards flashed through her mind. "But it spells trouble," Sakura added. Suddenly, a thought struck her and she looked up at Eriol again.  
"This is an English fairy-tale, isn't it?" Sakura asked the midnight-haired boy.

"Hai." Eriol had a warm smile and he showed it as Sakura looked pleased about having figured something out.  
"What's it like in England?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"Most of the time it is either foggy or rainy," Eriol said. "But I like it. Many of the gardens are like those in the book."  
"Sugoi..." Sakura said, dreamily, flipping the book open and looking at the pictures of a tiny Alice crawling through gardens filled with beautiful flowers and delicate shrubbery.  
"Would you like me to take you there?" Eriol asked.

"Eh?" Sakura responded intelligently.  
"To Alice's wonderland," Eriol explained, holding out his hand and offering it to the green-eyed girl.

_Not so very far away..._

Daidouji Tomoyo and Li Syaoran, two of Sakura's closest friends, had been standing right behind a corner of the school building, watching the exchange between Eriol and Sakura. Tomoyo was enjoying herself while Syaoran looked a little upset at the way things were going.

"Alice's wonderland," Tomoyo said, a smile playing across her lips. "He must mean England, right? Does this mean that Hiragizawa-kun is willing to take Sakura-chan to meet his family?"  
Syaoran twitched a bit at this and started to clench and unclench his fists in front of him.  
"Taking someone to meet their family is a sure sign of..." Tomoyo started to explain, but Syaoran ran off toward Sakura and Eriol, intent on getting Sakura away from the English boy at all costs.

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran's retreating back and laughed lightly.

"You're getting more and more jealous!" she laughed.

"Homeroom is about to start," Syaoran shouted, waving his arms to create some sort of space between Sakura and Eriol. He didn't really want to admit it to anyone, but having Eriol so close to Sakura really grated his nerves. He liked Sakura. A lot. The poor Chinese brat just didn't want to admit it, and he didn't appreciate Tomoyo's perceptiveness on the matter very much, either.  
"Arigatou, Li-kun," Sakura said, as she stood to prepare to go to class.  
Syaoran simply glared at Eriol, who smiled benignly in response. Sakura looked between the two boys and let out a confused "hoe?"

Tomoyo just laughed as she took Sakura's hand and the four headed off to class.

**A/N: Yeah, that was kind of a short first chapter, and it did come from the episode _Sakura and the Sakura in Wonderland _(or something like that...my translations aren't the greatest), but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. The next chapter will also be based on this particular episode (Hello, _Sakura-chan in Wonderland Part One_, duh.), and will be little bit longer (I hope.). Anyhow, don't forget to review, and I'll see you soon!  
**

**Always,  
Tsukishiro Ayame**


End file.
